narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Kumosu
Katsumi Kumosu (雲巣克己, Kumosu Katsumi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is assigned to Team Ume with Kohaku Inoue and Shizuka Shimizu. Background As a child, Katsumi’s fondness for flowers leads to building a flower bed outside his home. Sometimes, Katsumi would fall asleep in his garden during the day. He also enjoys simply lying on flowers during his time off. Personality Born into the Kumosu clan, Katsumi tends to act and look feminine, often being mistaken for a girl. Katsumi also enjoys cross-dressing. He notes that other guys are often frightened by his deep voice and bare chest. Appearance Katsumi has red hair and dark grey eyes. He dresses in traditional clothing, worn by the Kumosu clan. His kimono is twice the size of his proper measurements, but he prefers wearing large and heavy clothes. Katsumi wears a red kimono, sometimes with a camellia flower print on the bottom, a jade green sash, and setta sandals. He tends to be barefoot when he’s at home. Despite being male, he wraps his chest and abdomen with bandages, where typically males tend to have nothing on their chests. Katsumi is unafraid to expose his legs outside his kimono. He places his ninjatō within the red strings around his left thigh. He also has a red string around his left arm. He has long bangs that hang across his face or is brushed to the side and a short ponytail. Abilities Katsumi is shown to be an average student. He is strongest with weapon control but weakest with ninjutsu. Kenjutsu Katsumi is shown to have excellent skills in kenjutsu due to being taught by his mother Akane who is known for being a talented swordswoman. Kekkei Genkai Jorougumo (じょろうぐも) is the Kumosu clan’s kekkei genkai. Depending on the way the kanji is written, it could either mean "binding bride" 絡新婦 or "whore spider" 女郎蜘蛛. When activated, clan members are given an ability to boost a certain skill. The most commonly known uses of Jorougumo are increases in speed and agility. Eight "legs" grow out of the user's abdomen and assist in their movement. The user’s legs are often made of an exoskeleton. "Jorougumo" comes from Japanese folklore where a spider can change its appearance into a beautiful woman. New Era During the Academy, Katsumi became close friends with Kohaku Inoue and Shou Himura. Katsumi and Kohaku are often seen together during training and days off. After graduating from the Academy, Katsumi is assigned to a Genin team with Kohaku and Shizuka Shimizu led by Ume Aoki. During a mission, Katsumi awakens his first Jorougumo form in his attempt to shield Kohaku. Trivia * The name "Katsumi" means "self-controlled" (克己), while her family name "Kumosu" means "cloud nest" (雲巣). * According to the databook(s): **Katsumi's hobbies are gardening and cross-dressing. **Katsumi wishes to fight against Kohaku Inoue. **Katsumi's favorite food is takoyaki, while his least favorite is salmon. *Katsumi likes flowers. He dislikes big muscles. *His favorite color is green. *His favorite season is spring. Reference Katsumi Kumosu belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT